Lovino's dilemma
by SailorCheesy
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a superhero. Superman, to be exact, and he fights crime alongside the beautiful Miss America. The only problem: He can't get her name. And of course, some angry followers of this weird 'Dark Lord' guy have to come in and spoil their first meeting! AU. Superhero!RomanoXSuperhero!Fem!America. HP crossover! This will be a three or two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Harry Potter, (yes, there will be Harry Potter references!) and the same goes with Miss America and Superman. **

**Also, it's canon that Romano is polite to women, so he will not be the same "you hamburger-loving bastard!" person that he is around Alfred. Just really grumpy. **

**Also, this story is dedicated to 91redroses, who is an awesome writer! I suggest reading some of her stories!**

**Additionally, I have no idea what powers Superman and Miss America have, I simply gave them those names because, well, I felt like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia Jones, also known as Miss America, tied up the current villain, (who was a giant three-headed dog named Fluffy,) and then handed it to some boy with a lightning scar and glasses, who said that "Hagrid would be looking for him."

She frowned slightly. What kind of person would be looking for a monster who had almost destroyed half of New York? That person surely had to sort out some issues...

Shaking her head, she turned to her partner, Superman. A.K.A Lovino Vargas. With a winning grin and blue eyes that sparkled behind her mask, she walked over to him, raising her hand so they could high-five like she did after every villain they slayed.

Lovino raised his hand and high-fived her, and was rewarded with the cute giggle that escaped her lips. He would never admit it, but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. If only he could just meet her in the real world... He had asked for her name countless times, but she always said the same thing. _"I'm Miss America, and that's all you need to know!" _And then she would run off to wherever it is that she lived, waving to him.

"Well, I'll see you later, superman!" She exclaims, pushing off the ground.

"Wait!" Lovino calls in a slightly exasperated tone, "Why can't you just tell me your name?"

He kicks off the ground and moves forward, grabbing her hand to keep her from flying away. They hover there for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes... How beautiful Lovino's were to Amelia, and how beautiful Amelia's were to Lovino...

Amelia smiles lightly, "I just can't."

Gently, she pulls his hand up to meet her lips, then grins at his stunned expression. Yes, it was usually the guy who did that sort of thing, but hey, it was romantic to Amelia, and the cute blush that peeked out from the edges of Lovino's mask was so cute! And then she drops his hand, waving at him with a smile, and then disappearing behind a tall building. Lovino stares at his hand, his entire face as red as tomato, and his heart beating wildly.

Miss America was different, yes. But that's what Lovino liked about her.

* * *

Two weeks later, mid-evening, Lovino straightened his tie in the bathroom mirror, frowning.

He was very angry, you see. There had been no major evil in the city of New York for quite a while. Not that he liked crime, no. It was that he liked to see Miss America. And he couldn't see her when she wasn't being a superhero, because she wouldn't give him her name!

...Women were so strange.

"Ve~ Fratello, I made pasta for dinner~ The guests should be here soon~" Says Feliciano, Lovino's brother, poking his head into Lovino's bathroom.

"What did I tell you about barging into my room?!" Romano yells, walking out of the bathroom and advancing on his brother.

Before Feli can reply, the doorbell rings, and he brightens. "Coming!" he yells, then skips out of the room, Lovino trailing after him far less merrily.

_Damn Feli and his stupid potato bastard... Why can't I just know Miss America's name? Then I would have a fucking date and that tomato bastard Antonio might stop hitting on me! Damn Miss America and her stupid name! _

Why couldn't Lovino just be happy?! Why did Miss America torment him this way?! The world may never know, for the door has just swung open, revealing a slightly pink-cheeked blonde man with slicked back hair, his albino brother, that stupid French bastard and his date, the stupid American one, Alfred Jones, and that bastard Antonio. But... Could it be?! He had brought a date?! Would Lovino finally be rid of the endless (and horribly stupid, annoying, pointless) flirting?!

It sure looked like it, as Antonio led a girl with bright blue eyes, a wide smile that revealed perfectly straight, shiny white teeth, and golden blonde hair that came down to her shoulders in waves, into Feli's and Lovino's shared apartment.

When the girl sees Lovino, she looks taken aback, and stumbles in her high-heeled shoes, her blue eyes boring into his.

And Lovino understands why immediately.

This girl was Miss America.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino, against his will, finds himself grinning widely. _Finally! I'll know her name! _

That smile disappears in a flash. Antonio (that Spanish bastard!) wraps an arm around Miss America's waist, pulling her closer. She puts a hand on his chest to steady herself, then pushes away from him, a hint of annoyance flashing in her bright blue eyes. She brightens immediately as Lovino politely takes her arm, leading her to the dinner table. He pulls out a chair in between himself and Feliciano, then sits down, turning tomato red.

Amelia puts both hands on the table, drumming her long fingers against the wood. She turns her back to Lovino, and asks "Hey, Feli, did you make the pasta tonight? I just _love _your food!"

Feliciano giggles, then says "No, _fratello_ made it! He is _molto buono _at making the pasta sauce!"

Amelia turns to Lovino, making the Italian man's face heat up lightly when he sees her bright smile. "Then I trust that it will be good!"

On a whim, Lovino takes one of her soft hands and presses his lips to it. When he lets go, Amelia is staring at him, her face entirely red and her blue eyes wide.

"Satisfaction guaranteed." He says in a voice that flowed like smooth caramel, then stands up. "I'm going to bring out the salad."

Suddenly, there's a deafening crash. Lovino turns around just as someone yells "_Expulso!" _A scream rips from his throat as Amelia is blasted out of her chair and backwards into the wall, the table she was sitting at having exploded. She falls behind a pillar, and only the tip of her white shoe is visible.

Immediately, Feliciano bursts into tears. Alfred, Amelia's brother, attempts to run to his sister's help, but Francais pulls him backwards, a terrified expression on his handsome face. Quickly, he pulls Alfred behind a wall, then pulls Alfred into the wall and shields him with his body. Ludwig does the same, grabbing Feliciano and dropping to the floor, pressing the younger underneath him. Gilbert looks at Antonio, his pomegranate-eyes red and wide, then grabs Antonio's face in his hands, smashing their lips together.

"I've always loved you," Says Gilbert, then pulls Antonio out of the chair and onto the floor, covering his head. Antonio mimics him, his entire face red with shock and pleasure as he takes cover.

Lovino surges forward, pulling off his dress shirt to reveal his Superman uniform. Amelia pulls herself to her feet and does the same, pulling off her dress.

_How the hell—? It was a strapless dress, and her outfit for a superhero has sleeves! How did I not see it before?! _Lovino thinks, moving next to Amelia.

She grabs his hand and kicks off into the air, dragging him up along with him. They narrowly miss being attacked by one of the spells shooting all over the place.

"ALFRED!" Amelia screams, watching as her brother is almost hit by a spell—Francais dives forward, shoving Alfred into the ground.

The beam of light hits him in the leg, and an agonized scream tears from his throat. He writhes on the floor, and Alfred crawls to him, tears spilling freely down his cheeks.

"What are you doing to him?! Stop! STOP IT!" Alfred screams, trying desperately to calm the Frenchman.

Someone else waves a wand, and Francais quiets, breathing heavily, the fire leaving his body. Someone shouts _"Protego!" _and a shield materializes in front of Francais and Alfred, who are now hugging each other, Alfred crying loudly as Francais reassured him that he was alright now.

"F-F-Francais, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have walked away—I'm such an idiot! Never do that again! NEVER!"

"Alfred... I never want to hear such words from your lips. I would go through that a million times over to make sure you wouldn't have to once. Please do not cry... I am happy I did it, so it is okay! Please, Alfred, mon amour, do not make me feel guilty for what I did."

Feliciano is still crying, Ludwig holding him tightly. A shield erupts around them, too, and then Gilbert and Antonio, who immediately begin to make-out again.

"L-Ludwig! I'm s-scared!"

"I will protect you, meine liebe." Ludwig says, staring as red-headed man runs toward them.

"Oi! Come with me, mates!" He says. Ludwig is too scared for Feli's safety to protest, and the man seems trustworthy.. He follows the man, whose name is George Weasley, out of the house, down a street, under what George calls a _Disillusionment _charm, and into a building.

"Hey, Toni, you wanna get a beer when all of this is over?" Gilbert asks as a girl called Hermione leads them out of the house.

"Si!" Antonio says, reaching out and grabbing Gilbert's hand in his.

Francais and Alfred and hurried out by Neville Longbottom, who hurriedly explains that a few of the Dark Lord's followers were angry that he was eradicated, and have been attacking all over. Who the Dark Lord is, Alfred, Francais, Toni, Gilbert, Feli, Lovi, Ludwig, Amelia, and Alfred may never know.

As Lovino and Amelia are about to head off with the rest of the group, someone grabs Amelia's boot. On instinct, she kicks out, but the person dodges her foot, then grabs it again and holds it steady. Fury bubbles up in Lovino, and he's about to punch the man when he starts speaking.

"Listen, my name's Harry Potter, I'm a very famous wizard and I need your help."

Amelia looks at him. "I'M IN!"

* * *

**I'm sorry... But this HAD to be a HP crossover... I hope you like it, 91RedRoses! **


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia grins her bright grin, looking at Lovino.

"So, you coming?" She asks him.

"Well..."

Harry takes her hand I his, "We'll apparate to where Amycus Carrow—the leader of this attack—is at."

Amelia nods, taking Lovino's hand before he can protest. A tingling sensation goes throughout his body, then he feels like his insides are being pulled out through his ears. He screams, trying to stop the horrible twisting and turning, the way his body burned...

His feet hit the ground, and he drops to his knees, panting. Amelia is next to him, breathing hard and heavy. He sees a glint of tears in her blue eyes and snarls.

"You stupid bastard!" He yells at Harry, "What the hell do you think you're—"

"_Silencio." _Harry mutters, wand in hand, and Lovino's mouth moves, but no sound comes out. He glares at Harry.

When Amelia opens her mouth, Harry points his wand at her too, and says "_Silen—" _But Lovino hurriedly knocks the wand away from Harry. The stupid wizard-bastard could do shit to him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him do anything Amelia.

Harry glares, but releases Lovino from the charm. "Stay quiet." He whispers. Amelia nods, and Lovino folds his arms over his chest, partially covering up the 'S' on his Superman costume.

Amelia grabs the Italian's hand, squeezing it tightly."Hey, Lovino," She whispers, bright blue eyes staring into the Italian's with a sudden urgency, "if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that I—"

Suddenly, there's a bright light.

Harry grabs Amelia's hand, "FLY!" He yells.

Amelia jumps up into the air, dragging Harry and Lovino along, and lifts them away just as the boxes they had been hiding behind explode, letting their contents rain down and shower everyone in fried packaging peanuts and broken, glass jars of maraschino cherries.

The blonde girl smiles. "I love cherries." She muses aloud.

"That's great, but really not the time!" Harry yells to her.

"Right, right." She nods, "Lovino, could you let go of my hand? I don't think it's a good idea for Harry here to be hanging like this."

As soon as the words leave her lips, another spell is directed at Harry, and she swerves out of the way just as Lovino releases her hand, also avoiding the spell. The beam of red light slams into a wall behind them, and some debris rains down.

Amelia picks Harry up in her arms. She glances over at Lovino, making sure he's okay.

"Okay, where do you want me to go, wizard boy?"

"Just put me on the ground and save anyone who looks like they need it!" Harry snaps.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lovino growls.

"It's fine!" Amelia says, swooping down to the ground and depositing Harry right in the deepest puddle of maraschino cherry juice. Then, she flies back up to Lovino and grins. "See? It's fine."

Lovino raises an eyebrow in appreciation, then turns red as she grabs his hand.

"Oh my gosh, look at that girl!" Amelia yells, sweeping down into the middle of the battlefield, so to speak. She races to a girl lying on the floor unconscious, while barely missing two dozen spells that fly at her.

"AMELIA!" Lovino yells, diving in after the two.

His attention is suddenly diverted from Miss America and onto that of a man who appears to be overpowering someone whom Harry had early pointed out as "a good guy." And so, the Italian swoops down over the bad guy and slams his fist into the man's head. The man goes down in a second, and the boy nods in approval. "Thanks, mate."

"Yeah." Lovino says, rushing around and slamming his boot onto the heads of any bad guy he can get close to.

Amelia flies around and throws rocks at people or lassos them up and takes their wands, then snaps them in half.

Another ten minutes, and all of the bad guys, including the head honcho of the whole thing, Amycus Carrow, are all tied up with their wands snapped and lying on the ground in a pile a few feet away.

"Man, you guys are really helpless without those sticks, aren't you?" Amelia asks, pressing her foot onto one of their chests.

"You stupid muggle!" One of them spits.

"Don't call her stupid!" Lovino backhands the man who said it angrily.

"Awh, thanks!" The American exclaims happily, running over and grabbing Lovino's hand.

"No problem..." The Italian says back, flushing red.

"Okay, well, thanks for helping out." Says Harry, "You two can go now."

"Hey, didn't we see you like two weeks ago?" Lovino asks.

"Yes, that was me..."

"And that three-headed dog?!" Amelia asks.

"Yes.. It's a pet of a friend of mine's..."

"It's a horrible pet!"

"I know."

"Well, we'll be going." Lovino says, grabbing Miss America's hand and dragging her up into the air and out of the way.

They fly upward into the night sky, Amelia wrapping her arms around Lovino's neck and Lovino wrapping his arms around Amelia's waist.

"It was really nice of you to defend me back there, you know." Amelia says.

Lovino nods. "Yeah."

"And I really appreciate it."

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Amelia Jones." The blonde suddenly says.

"What?"

"I'm introducing myself! I'm Amelia Jones, I live with my brother, Alfred and my other brother, Matt, in a big red house uptown. I'm currently single, but I'd like to not be so single, if you're interested?"

"Oh, I'm more than interested." Lovino says in her ear.

"My number's in your back pocket." Amelia whispers back, grinning.

"How the hell—?"

Amelia laughs, spinning the two of them around.

Ah, yes, this would be the start of something truly beautiful.


End file.
